The Last Mission
by Little Ringbearer
Summary: An assassin is sent out to capture the Ringbearer and eliminate his friends. Will she be able to carry out her mission? FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey peoples! I just wanna say I finally worked up enough courage to post this story! And please be nice, it's my first kind of story like this. I'll be very sad if I'm flamed. Constructive criticism is okay I guess. As long as you don't flame me and totally ruin my story for me. And sorry it's short. It is a prologue after all. The rest of the story is longer than this. Promise! Please review!

**The Last Mission: Prologue**

I watched patiently as the human set up his camp. He had just gotten a fire started, and was throwing more sticks into the pile. I crouched lower to the ground, and silently crawled closer towards the unsuspecting human. Not wanting to blow my cover yet, I suddenly drew back when the human looked over his shoulder.

            "Hello?" The human's strong male voice beat into my ears loudly. I sensed fear in the human, and smiled. This is what I lived for: causing fear and havoc to other people. I crept closer to the human once he turned back around again. I pulled the black cloak over my head to cover my leaf-shaped ears, and pulled a scarf over most of my face, save the eyes.

            I reached over to grab an arrow from the quiver, and readied it in the bow. Carefully aiming between the collarbone and shoulder bone, I let the arrow fly. It pierced the human right on target, and he cried out in pain. I suddenly sprang up from the bushes where I was hiding, and pulled out a silver dagger.

            The dagger met the man's throat before he could even react. After a short gurgling sound, and a stream of blood, the man fell, dead. I sniggered and wiped my dagger on the dead human's cloak. I circled the fresh campsite and found what I was looking for. I picked up a small tan bag, filled with golden coins, and safely put it in a knapsack. I also took some valuable jewelry, and some food for the journey back home.


	2. Chapter One

The Last Mission 

Saruman the White stared out his tower window, as if waiting for something. He rolled his eyes in a bored way, and began to walk away from the window. But suddenly, a black blur shot across the gravel road below, and out of Saruman's sight. He smiled and knew that his servant had come back to him. He walked towards the door, and down to the main entrance.

             I was standing before him, cloaked entirely in black, with a scarf covering my face except the eyes. I bowed low before Saruman, and he walked towards my black horse. I revealed a small knapsack, and pulled out a sack of coins and jewelry.

             "Perfect." Saruman cooed to me, as if he cared. "It didn't take long my lord." I began. "All it took was an arrow and a slit throat." "That's all it should take." Saruman carefully pulled the scarf away from my face, and let the hood down. My long hair fell to my shoulders, and was as black as a starless night. My dark green eyes wandered around Isengard, and then met Saruman's eyes once again.

             "Come inside with me, dear Maiavel. We have some things to discuss." I bowed to Saruman once again, and followed him inside the Isengard tower. After minutes of climbing winding steps, we came into Saruman's throne room. The wizard walked towards his large throne, and set himself upon it, leaving me waiting at the door.

             Saruman motioned me to come towards him. I bowed low before his throne, and then stood back waiting for him to speak. Saruman cleared his throat, thoughtfully stroked his beard, and spoke slowly. "I have a new victim for you." Saruman said darkly. My eyes widened as I waited to hear the news.

             Saruman shifted in his throne, and ran his finger through his hair. "Four hobbits have set out from the Shire. One of them carries something of great value and desire to me. You must find the four hobbits, and befriend them." I shot a doubtful glance at Saruman. He knew I didn't befriend anyone.

             "But not for long." Saruman added after he saw my disgusted look. "Once you've built a trust with them, kill three of them, and bring the one called Baggins to me." I smirked and bowed low. "Yes my lord." "It will not be an easy task." Saruman began. "Halflings are very interesting creatures, and sometimes very suspicious. You must be careful not to uncover your truth."

             I bowed once again. "Yes my lord. When shall I begin?" "After the sun has set." Saruman said, and stood from his throne. "You need to begin packing your food and weapons." I nodded my head, and walked towards the massive grey doors.

                  I climbed winding stairs to the top of the tower to my cold dark room. I sighed heavily and began to put some food and water in a knapsack. I also grabbed some more arrows, and put them in the quiver. Walking towards the window, I decided to open the black drapes. I pushed back the curtain, and squinted as the sun blinded my delicate eyes.

             Quickly closing the curtains again, I grabbed my things and ran down the stairs leading outside. Saruman was standing next to my black horse waiting to bid me farewell and good luck. I slowly bowed to him and thanked him. I mounted my horse and gave it a forceful nudge.

             Immediately, my hose sped into the direction of the village Bree. I was to meet these so-called Hobbits and become their friend. And to tell you the truth, I was not happy about it. I looked back behind me, and saw the small white figure of Saruman still watching me. I quickly turned back around to watch where I was leading my horse, and nearly ran directly into a tree. I comforted my horse back to normal after the spook and resumed my travel.

             Night fell upon my arrival at Bree. The rain was beating down hard, and my black cloak was soaked. The tips of my bangs were dripping with water, but my mind was focused on entering the small village. I dismounted my horse, and held onto the reigns tightly. I pounded on the door hard, and suddenly drew back.

             A slot from the door slid open and a pair of old squinted eyes were gazing back at me. "Who goes there?" The old man asked. "My name is Maiavel, and I wish to stay at an inn." It wasn't the best answer, but the doorman opened the wooden door anyway.

             He swung a lantern towards me to see my face, but was intercepted by my cloak and scarf. He gave a gruff hum and squinted his eyes again. "What business brings you to Bree?" I sighed, and repeated my previous answer. "I wish to stay at an inn. Will you lead me to one?"

             "Well, you could stay at the Prancing Pony, just over to your left if you like. It's the closest from here if you wish to escape all this rain." I leaned forward and looked left. Looking past the rain, I saw a swinging sign that read "The Prancing Pony". I grabbed my horse's reigns and began walking towards the inn.


	3. Chapter Two

**The Last Mission**

I arrived at the front door and decided to peek through one of the windows. Inside, I noticed the place was packed with oversized drunk men yelling and laughing. I also observed four shorter creatures, which I decided were the halflings. Turning my attention back outside, I tied my horse up to a horizontal pole next to the inn, and hesitantly walked inside.

             Once in, I was immediately greeted by the loud sounds of drunken laughter. A short fat man with an oversized mustache greeted me instantly. "Good evening." He said while he dried off some glasses. "Need a room for a night? I have a lovely one available if you need it." I nodded my head.

             "Wonderful!" Then man put a glass down, and hurriedly ran off towards the bar to tend to a customer. I decided to go there myself and find the four halflings. Finding an unoccupied dark corner, I slipped into the darkness and watched the halflings from afar. I noticed one of them, the fattest and most suspicious, kept glancing at what seemed to be my direction. He leaned towards one of his companions, a scrawny black haired one that looked terrified. He slowly turned his head in my direction, and must have noticed me.

             He shrank back into his seat and reached inside his pocket. He must be the one I needed to bring back to Saruman. I waited for the appropriate moment to snatch him. I kept to my place and waited. One halfling, whom I assumed to be the youngest, was getting another drink. He sat down on a stool, and within minutes, he was talking loudly about his once-removed second cousin, Frodo Baggins. _Baggins. _The halfling that I needed.

             I stood up quickly, and was about to grab Baggins, but he also ran up to stop his babbling cousin. I stopped and watched him. He grabbed his cousin, who I learned was named Pippin, but slipped and fell to the ground. I noticed a tiny glint of something fly out of his pocket and onto his finger. Instantly, he vanished.

             The room filled with gasps at this amazing act. People began to mumble excessively, and walked out of the inn quickly. I saw the halfling reappear moments later, and ran towards him. I found him up against a wall, nearly out of breath, and grabbed onto his shoulder. But as soon as I did, another grabbed his shoulder.

             I tightened my grip on Baggins, and hissed, "He's mine." My eyes squinted, and I looked up at my competitor. He was tall and dark, rather weather beaten and scruffy, his filthy hand on mine. My eyes met his blue eyes, and we stared long and hard at eachother. "He's coming with me." I said once more, sounding harsher than last time.

             The halfling stood in between us, staring wide-eyed, and not knowing whether to run, or to cry out to his friends. He quickly made a decision, and kicked the man on the shin. The man let go of Baggins, and reached for his shin, trying to conceal his whimper of pain. I found an opportunity, and grabbed the halfling.

             Not having a clue what I was doing, I ran upstairs with the halfling in my arms. He was kicking and screaming to his companions the entire time, and they quickly followed. I cursed myself for not being quick enough, and that I was making a complete fool of myself.

             I entered a room and put the halfling down. "What are you doing?!" He nearly shrieked. My eyes grew wide and my mouth opened to speak. But before I did, his three friends came bursting in with stools and candlesticks, apparently trying to defend themselves. "I… I need you to come with me, Baggins."

             "How do you know my name? Who are you?" The halfling backed himself into a corner, and was obviously in a state of panic. "I am not going to hurt you. My name is Maiavel, I'm an elf." Baggins scrunched one eyebrow at me, and relaxed a little.

             "What's an elf doing in Bree?" He asked doubtfully. "I am here to find you. And now that I have, you need to get out of here and follow me." I mentally breathed a sigh of relief for doing what I needed. "Your friends can come with you, if you like." I forcefully managed something that I've never done before. A smile.

             The halflings stood there, looking at one another, I could tell there was mixed emotions. "Where… exactly would we be going?" The fat one asked. "There is no time for questions! Please follow me before-"

             The door flew open, and standing before me was the same man I had met downstairs. He looked very angry, judging by the way his hand was gripping his sword. "Who are you!" He demanded to know. "My name is Maiavel. I've been sent to accompany these halflings. Who are you?"

             The man loosened his grip on the sword, but kept his hard stare on me. "I am know as Strider around here, and I am to take these hobbits to Rivendell immediately." "Rivendell!" The fat halflings repeated. "Quiet, Sam." Baggins whispered. Sam looked downwards muttered, "Sorry Mister Frodo."

             "Why were you sent to accompany these hobbits?" Strider asked, rather harshly. "I'd rather keep that to myself, if you don't mind." I tried my best to not reveal myself; I'm not the social type. "Why Rivendell?" I asked Strider. "Because that is where they need to be. And we need to leave now."

             "May I accompany you, to carry out my part of duty then?" I raised my eyebrows, and played my innocent look, which didn't work out quite as well as I expected. But Strider fell for it anyway. He sighed deeply and let go of his sword. "If you must." He quietly replied.

             I smirked and followed the others downstairs. I tried to be friendly and asked the other hobbits their names. One of them happily pointed out who were who, Pippin Took, Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins, and himself being Merry Brandybuck. I never planed on learning their names, that way it'd be less personal when I would kill them. But what could I expect if I were to befriend them?


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I would like to thank somebody with the name of Dan Ayers for the lovely short and sweet e-mail concerning this story. Thank you! I would also like to thank Shadow Fox2 for reviewing every chapter so far! It's great to know that at least a few people like my story! So this is for y'all! Enjoy!

**The Last Mission**

We followed Strider out of the Prancing Pony, and outside in the open. We immediately left, headed towards Rivendell. I followed closely behind Strider, and the hobbits were farther back. I could hear them muttering about us, suspecting Strider to be a servant of the enemy, but fairer. I concealed another smile.

             They questioned me next. "She's an elf!" I heard Sam Gamgee say. Apparently, he took a great liking in my kind. "But she is dressed in black, that is not like the elves to do that." Frodo whispered back to Sam. "Maybe she is servant to the enemy." Pippin whispered. "She can't be!" Merry said nearly outloud. "Elves don't serve the enemy, right?"

             "Of course not." I said, facing the four. Their expressions were of shock and embarrassment. "I am no servant of the enemy. Like I said, I am here to protect you. And that I will." Strider stopped and turned around. "Exactly where do you come from?" He asked curiously, and almost suspiciously.

             I turned my back to the hobbits and faced Strider, my voice dropped low. "That is none of your business. Just like where you come from is none of mine." I held my head up high, and straightened out my dress, accidentally revealing my long slender sword. Strider's eyes wandered to my sword and back up to me. "Pardons, m'lady." And he bowed slightly.

We carried on until dawn, and before we knew it, high noon was upon us. The hobbits were exhausted, and begged to stop for a rest. Strider agreed, and found a spot suitable for resting. It was called Weathertop. Sam was unpacking his things, and put strips of bacon on a frying pan he brought along. Merry and Pippin searched for wood, while Frodo helped Sam unpack his food.

Strider and I wandered off to search the place. "You know this land well. You're a ranger I presume?" He spun around to look at me. His blue eyes looked straight through me. He was not much to look at, but something about him attracted me towards him. The way he moves, his mysterious ways, and then I was brought back into the present.

"Yes, I am." He said. Forgetting my question, I nodded. "And you are an elf. Where are you from? Your hair is dark, you cannot be from Lothlorien, but I have never seen you in Rivendell before." His gaze pierced me once more. I pushed that aside and straightened up. "You've already asked me that. And I said it is only my business." Strider looked down, and realized that he had indeed already asked that. "Sorry."

Suddenly, in the distance I heard shrieks, and cries for help. I ran towards the direction of the sound, and Strider followed. We found four of Saruman's Ringwraiths attacking the halflings. The hobbit were backing themselves into a corner, and the Wraiths were advancing on the quickly. I bit my lip and hid away, hoping that I would be forgotten for the moment. But to my surprise, a wounded Frodo appeared next to my feet.

His cry of pain startled me, and I jumped back. Sam came running to his aid, begging for me to help him. His eyes flickered with anger, and it seemed he wanted me to make Frodo better.  I was an elf, but I had no special powers that I knew about. "I… I have no cure." I look down at Frodo, who was grabbing his left shoulder and crying out in agony. "What are those things?" Sam yelled over the noise. I sighed and looked at the battle. Strider was actually defeating the hooded demons with fire. That surprised me because Saruman told me they were undefeatable.

"Ringwraiths. Servants of Sauron and Saruman. They are trying to get Frodo." I turned my attention back to Frodo, but Sam distracted me. "Won't you help Strider then?" Sam waited for an answer, but did not receive one. After he defeated the Wraiths, Strider came running towards us, and inspected the sword that pierced Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He dropped the sword and watched it vaporize. "This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine." "What kind of elvish medicine?" I asked, slightly curious. "Healing powers, unless you have some of your own." He looked at me, almost like he taunted me.

"No." I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably. For once, I felt helpless. "Then we must hurry to Rivendell!" Strider scooped Frodo up and ran, I was in close pursuit, and once again, the halflings had trouble keeping up. "We're six days from Rivendell! We'll never make it!" Sam yelled to Strider.

Later on, Strider made a stop near three stone statues of trolls. He lay Frodo down on a clearing, and Sam immediately ran to Frodo's side. He put the palm of his hand to Frodo's forehead, and realized his condition was worsening. "He's going cold!" Sam announced to Strider.

The ranger instructed the halfling to find the athelas plant, otherwise know as kingsfoil. He told me to stay with the other hobbits, and to tell him if Frodo's condition worsens. Not really caring if the hobbit lived or died, I walked away from the scene to be alone.

I found a secluded spot, and sat down on a stone. I looked around at where I was, and noticed athelas plants everywhere. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Suddenly, I heard rustling in the distance. It grew louder and louder, and I deciphered it to be a horse coming our way. I looked over at Strider, who was gathering athelas plants quickly, but he did not notice the sound until the person was behind him.


	5. Chapter Four

The Last Mission

The long tip of a sword slowly slid to Strider's neck, and the person seemed to be inspecting him. Strider looked up at the person, but his expression was of joy and happiness when he saw them. Slightly confused at this, I went back to my position with the halflings and waited for their return.

             Seconds went by, and the silhouette of a female rider came into view. Her long dark hair was pulled back, and her traveling clothes looked rather worn out, but well kept. She dismounted her horse; her boots hit the ground silently. I looked down at Frodo, who was gasping and looking more like death every second.

             The female rider began speaking Elvish to Frodo. "_Im Arwen telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan ngalad." _Her name was Arwen, and she came to help Frodo. She knelt down by the halfling while Strider began applying athelas to Frodo's wound. The other halflings looked on in anticipation, hoping that their friend would be healed soon.

             Arwen and Strider talked for some time, debating on who should stay with the halflings and who would bring Frodo to Rivendell quickly. _"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." _She wanted to take him because she was the faster rider. Strider responded, _"Andelu i ven." _He thinks the road is too dangerous for her. This was sickening me. I had to leave.

             I let out an annoyed sigh and walked away from the scene. The halflings watched me walk away as Strider carried a wounded Frodo onto Arwen's horse. She whispered to her horse, and sped off into the darkness. I could hear Sam's screams even from where I was.

             "What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam was still obviously angry about Frodo's little scratch on his shoulder. The others were trying to comfort him, but I tuned them out. After Arwen had left, things had gotten very quiet. I had a lot of thinking time to myself about how to kill off these halflings one by one.

             But now I had a new challenge: the ranger, Strider. I knew he would get in the way of my assignment, but should I kill him too? My mind raced with the thought, and the strategy, but I was interrupted by Pippin. "It's time to go to Rivendell, Maiavel." "Oh, right." I picked up my weapons, and followed the four to this so called "beautiful Elven refuge."

             I had never been to Rivendell, much less any city with elves in it. As long as I can remember, I had always lived with Saruman. I never knew my mother or father, not even if I had any siblings. I had always lived in Isengard. Saruman had always been like a father to me until he fell to the tempting power of Sauron.

             Once he betrayed Gandalf the Grey, Saruman began training me to become an assassin. He gave me six months to become the best assassin I could be. In my third month in training, he gave me my first assignment. It was a man of Gondor, and I completed the task perfectly. I returned from the assignment with my news, and Saruman continued his training with me. And now, six months later, I am here to bring the Ringbearer to my master.

             A couple days later, we finally began seeing the outskirts of Rivendell. I listened to Strider tell the hobbits stories about Arwen, and her father Elrond, and Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. The ranger had them laughing so hard about the pranks his children played on him, but I found them to be stupid and immature. I hoped we reached Rivendell soon.

             Later that day, we finally entered the city of Rivendell. It was the beginning of fall, and the golden and red leaves fell from the trees like rain. Piles of leave lay everywhere, and I could hear birds chirping happily. To top that all off, I heard a waterfall in the distance, the constant water running made my head spin. I hated this place already.

Elves walked towards us and greeted us immediately. Strider instructed them to take us to Elrond's house, and they obeyed him at once. We followed these dark haired elves up a long string of stairs, and into a room where Frodo was peacefully sleeping. Sam was very excited to see him, and immediately ran towards him.

I was led into a chamber by another elf, and was left there to get a change of clothes and rest a while. The elf walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. I was now alone. I had all day to plot my way of killing these hobbits. But another problem rose now. I'm in a city with many elves around me.

I needed to find out what these hobbits loved, and lure them into some quiet place where I can finish the deed. But before I did that, I had to wash up. I walked over to the sink and cleansed my face from the dirt and grime, and changed into a revealing and flowing black dress. It matched my hair perfectly and brought out my dark green eyes. I found a black necklace tucked away in my bag, and decided to put it on.

Now that I was refreshed, my hunting site began. I walked outside to the garden where I found all four halflings happily hugging and talking amongst eachother. To my left, I noticed an older hobbit writing in a book, and decided to back away before I was seen.

Frodo ran towards the hobbit and indulged in a conversation. I shook my head and continued my search. I walked around the premises of Elrond's home, but found that it was too heavily crowded, and realized that the screams of the hobbits would be heard.

After a few hours of searching, I had found the perfect secluded spot for the assassination to occur. It was a clearing far from the house of Elrond, and well hidden too. Tall trees and bushes surrounded the place. It would also help muffle the cries of pain that would soon be there. Now I just needed to know what these hobbits liked to do. I tried to recall everything they did from Bree to Rivendell.

Merry and Pippin had sung most of the time. But I overheard them talking about singing and drinking later on that night. Frodo was hurt half the time, but I didn't need Frodo right now. Sam had done a lot of cooking. A _lot _of cooking. And Merry and Pippin cleared out most of our food supply.

That was it! The hobbits loved to eat. I would invite the three I needed to eliminate to a picnic. It was perfect. But there was a problem: I had no food. How would I lure them there? I sat down in the center of the clearing and thought about the situation. I could always steal the food from the kitchen. Or at dinner I could tell them I wasn't hungry, and take my food to the chambers for later. More ideas came into my head, but I was suddenly distracted by a sound.

A twig snapped from somewhere in the trees, and I sprang to my feet with an arrow readied in my bow. I kept my aim from where the sound emitted, but nothing came. I stood patiently and waited, but still nothing came. Curiosity took over me, and I put my bow down to investigate the noise. I snuck closer to a rustling bush with my hand on my sword the entire time.


	6. Chapter Five

**The Last Mission**

The closer I got, the quieter the noise got. My eyes kept their focus on the bush until I was close enough to kill whatever it was hiding in it. I stood on the tips of my feet, peering over the bush, and found an elf peeking through. Thinking he was spying on me, I grabbed my sword and in an instant; my blade was pressed against his neck.

             I looked the elf in the eye. His dark blue eyes were gazing back at me, begging to let go. But before I did anything, I needed to find out who this spy was. I kept my sword against him, but stepped back a bit to inspect him. He wore a light brown tunic that covered his entire body, and he wore black boots.

             His long blonde hair was kept perfectly, not a strand was out of place. His skin grew pale as my sword pressed harder into his neck. His body looked strong and very well toned; he was obviously very strong. All together, he was a very attractive elf, but not to my liking.

             "Who are you?" I whispered in his slightly pointed ear. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it again. With my left hand, I tightly grabbed onto his shoulder. His eyes briefly closed, and reopened. He looked aggravated. "I am _Prince _Legolas of Mirkwood. Now will you _kindly _let me go?"

             "A prince?" I repeated. I always had fun killing royalty. I thought about pulling the sword across his throat for spying on me, but decided against it. I would question him first. "Remove your sword!" He commanded. I raised my eyebrows and slowly put the sword down.

             "Why were you here? Were you spying on me?" I kept my eyes on his, waiting for an answer. The prince stood still, and looked very calm. Finally, he spoke. "I wasn't exactly spying on you, my lady. I was just merely looking at you." That had to be the weakest answer I have ever heard.

             "Merely looking? Why would you do that, Prince?" He stepped closer to me, and I put my hand on my sword. "My friend Aragorn told me that you traveled with him. And you looked suspicious." His eyes scanned me entirely, and noticed my hand was gripped to my sword.

             "I do not know of this Aragorn. I was traveling with a man named Strider and four halflings." Prince Legolas smiled at me, and even began to laugh. And truth be told, I hated him already. It was his stupid laugh that got me. "That is the same man." Legolas said. "He is also known as Strider." His lighthearted laugh struck my ears once more. His perfect white straight teeth even seemed to laugh. I felt repulsed by him.

             "Stop it!" I finally yelled. "Leave me alone. I only came here to carry out my duty." "And what is that duty m'lady?" He asked ever so fakely. "I am here to protect the halflings. That is all. Now if you please excuse me, I will be leaving now." I spun on my heels and quickly walked away from my once secret place. That prince had ruined it for me. At least he did not know my plan.

             But before I had taken two steps, I felt him grab my wrist and spin me around. I quickly broke free from his grasp and had a small dagger close to his face. His eyes grew wide, and he looked very shocked. I put my dagger down and softly pushed him away. "_Don't _do that again." I said very coldly.

             I walked away from the scene, this time without interruptions. That Prince Legolas really bothered me already. Who cares if he's a prince? He has no right spying on me like that, much less grabbing me by the wrist. I should have killed him when I had the chance. But I had to get back to my mission. I had to lure the hobbits out here to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

             Prince Legolas sighed as he watched the she-elf walk away. 'I didn't even ask her name.' He thought. No, he didn't _love _her. That's just not right to love an elf you just met. 'Besides…' he thought, 'She had a dark twisted personality.' But there was something about her he liked. 'Maybe it was her determination.' He thought to himself again.

             He watched as she walked away rather un-lady like. Her raven black hair shimmered in the sun, and her long black dress slightly trailed behind her. Her movements were not flowy and feminine, like other elf maidens he had seen. Maybe that's what got him thinking. 'She's not like other elves.'

             Legolas walked back to Elrond's home in search of Aragorn. He found him sitting alone in a room, scanning over a book. Legolas walked in silently, so he wouldn't startle him. When Legolas was close enough to reach out to Aragorn, he still showed no sign of knowing Legolas' presence. Finally, Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn shoulder.

             Aragorn slammed the book shut and jumped. "Legolas!" He nearly squeaked. "It's only you." He cleared his throat and resumed his previous position. "Did you need something?" Legolas sighed deeply and sat down next to Aragorn. "Yes, I do have a question for you." Aragorn nodded his head, motioning for Legolas to continue.

             "That elf maiden you traveled with." He said quietly. "Who is she?" Aragorn scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that her name is Maiavel. And she was protecting the hobbits. Why do you ask?" Aragorn looked on as Legolas started to softly kick the wall and fidget a little.

             "No reason." He said. "She just looked a little strange. Where is she from?" Legolas looked back at Aragorn, who looked clueless. "She didn't tell me." He answered. "She wouldn't tell me anything really."


	7. Chapter Six

**The Last Mission**

             Dinnertime was nearing, and I still had no idea how I would bring the hobbits to the secluded spot. I sat down on the bed and began to brainstorm furiously. While I was thinking, I failed to hear a knock on the door. The next thing I knew, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

             I jumped and spun around to face the subject, and searched for my dagger. I found it lying on the windowsill. I cursed myself for letting my guard down. One I looked at the intruder, I noticed it was that Prince Legolas again. 'Why does he keep doing this?' I thought to myself.

             "I didn't mean to frighten you, my lady." Legolas' voice was soft and quiet; it made me cringe. "_Don't _call me 'my lady'. I am certainly not _your _lady." I removed his hand from my shoulder, and stepped back. "Sorry. I don't know what else to call you." He said ever so sweetly.

             I rolled my eyes and sighed. "If you want my name, just ask." I said rather bluntly. Legolas took a step closer to me, and I backed away. I didn't even realize I was pressed up against the wall. How did he back me into the wall? "Well then, what is your name?" He asked.

             He waited for me to answer with a begging look. I finally gave in. "It's Maiavel." "Maiavel?" Legolas repeated, after he realized what my name meant. "It's most interesting. But a lovely name." I guess he was rather shocked that my name meant 'death sword.'

             But maybe I shouldn't have told him my name. I congratulated myself for being an idiot. If he were as bright as I thought he was, he would figure out my secret, and totally destroy any chance I had at carrying out my duty. But for the time being, he showed no sign of caring, and extended out his arm.

             "May I escort you to dinner, Maiavel?" I looked at him like he was making a fool of himself. Why do men always feel the need to escort me places? I can walk myself. I guess they can't see that. He was defiantly going to pay for this, somehow. Maybe death is a bit too harsh for being nice to me.

             "Uh, sure." I finally answered. "Will you be wearing that tonight?" Legolas asked as he inspected my rather plain black dress. "If you didn't know, Lord Elrond's feasts are always fancy, I would recommend changing first." And with that, Legolas walked out of the door. Seconds later, two elf maidens came fluttering in and gave me the most horrific makeover of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             In the dining hall, an extravagant feast was about to begin. Elves, men, hobbits, and even dwarves attended. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the table, with his daughter, Arwen and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir on either side of him. The hobbits sat at the far end of the table, with Bilbo being directly across from Elrond.

             Every seat was filled, except one. Aragorn and Legolas sat next to the empty seat, waiting for Maiavel to take her place. Legolas had hoped that the maidens gave her something to wear besides black, and combed the tangles out of her hair. She was a beautiful elf; she just needed some fixing up. While Legolas was caught up in his thoughts, the maidens came walking through the corridor presenting the new Maiavel. Legolas' heart jumped to his throat at the sight, and Aragorn slid down in his seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

             "Okay Maiavel, you're all ready for dinner!" One of the Maidens cheerily said to me. "Oh it's a wonderful change!" The other maiden said. I shoved aside the maidens, and made my way to the mirror. My reflection was terrifying. The most noticeable thing about me was my dress. It was hunter green, lined with gold trim, the sleeves were long, and the bottom of the dress dragged on the floor.

             My hair was neat and slightly curled. It reminded me of the Prince's hair: perfect. My hair was halfway pulled up, with tiny ringlets of hair dangling in front of my face. I remembered what Legolas had worn earlier, and realized my outfit matched his. I think this was planned all along. He wanted it this way. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

             We made our way to the dining area after I stared wide-eyed at my new appearance. Legolas stood up at my introduction, and stared at me like I was some magnificent piece of work. I guess he was just dying to escort me to my chair that was less than twenty feet away. He extended his left arm out towards me, wanting me to accept. Reluctantly, I wrapped my right arm around his, and let him escort me to my seat. Just so he wouldn't look like a fool in front of everyone else.

             He let go of my arm, and pulled out the chair for me. I looked at him with one eyebrow cocked, but thanked him after he pushed in my chair. Maybe this is just a hunch, but I think the Prince has a thing for me. This will be fun turning him down. After all, I'm not a princess. I'm an assassin.

             After Legolas had resumed his seat, the feast began. Endless plates of food were everywhere, and wine and ale was scattered about the table. Arwen idly began to make conversation with me, asking me questions of my origin. I told everybody it was none of their business, again. Why do people want to know where I came from? Why would they care?

             Dinner ended smoothly, and Elrond insisted that everybody followed him into another room for singing and drinking. Personally, I think I would have rather liked to die. I opened my mouth to decline, but the hobbits suddenly cheered and began following everyone to the room. I had to think fast. This was my chance for getting them alone. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**The Last Mission**

I grabbed a napkin, and shoved as much food in it as I possibly could. With my free hand, I grabbed the shoulder of the closest hobbit. That hobbit was Frodo. I spun him around to face me, and his face was expressions of fear. His companion, Sam, instantly spun around also, and he watched my every movement.

"I want you four to come with me." I said, ever so fakely. The other two halflings came to see what was going on, leaving us five alone. "And what for?" Pippin asked. "I found some more food, and wondered if you four would like to follow me out to a peaceful spot outside." I forced a smile, and patted Frodo on the shoulder.

Merry jumped in excitedly. "Sounds great!" He said. "Lead us to it!" I turned around and started walking away, when Sam stopped me. "Why should we?" He asked suspiciously. I panicked. I had to quickly think of an excuse. But before I did, Sam questioned me again.

"I don't think you're really what you seem. I've heard stories of elves turning to the dark side, of being killers and what not. And I think I'm right when I say that you are one." Merry and Pippin's jaw dropped. Frodo only nodded his head. I couldn't believe how close Samwise's guess had been.

There was no way I would let them know though. To cover up his near correct presumption, I simply laughed. "Dear Samwise!" I said in a sweet voice. "I know not what you mean. Have I ever shown any sign of doing anything to harm any of you?" I couldn't believe I just said that. But Sam was falling for it.

"Well, no." He stuttered out. "It's just that, you always dress in black, and, excuse my saying this but, you just have a dark look to you. That's all." I forced another smile again and replied, "I am neither good nor 'evil.' I do what I please. And plus my favorite color is black! There is no harm in wearing my favorite color. Now please! Follow me!"

I turned my back to them, and hoped they would follow me out the door. Surely enough, Merry and Pippin immediately began to trail behind me. Moments later, I heard the footsteps of two more following. Frodo and Sam had decided to follow. I led them outside and to the secluded spot I had found earlier in the day.

The green grass was springy under our feet, and the trees were tall with thick branches and leaves. It was perfectly secluded. "Wow! This is beautiful!" Merry said as he surveyed the scene. "How did you come across it?" Pippin asked as he joined Merry in looking around.

I searched in my mind once again for a non-evil answer. "Well, I was admiring the beauty of Imaldris, when I came upon this beautiful spot. Then I thought it was a lovely place to have a meal with you four." I waited for a reply, but did not get one. Sam and Frodo would not talk to me, and Merry and Pippin only wanted the food.

Merry took off his coat and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "So, where's the food?" He asked. "Of course!" I said as I pulled out the napkin. I layed the food on the grass and watched the hobbits eat. As I watched the four, I was planning on how to work the attack.

As I thought, I felt my dagger that was safely tucked away for hiding, but couldn't be seen. I thought that since Merry and Pippin had more trust in me, I could lead them away from the other two and kill them silently. Once they were finished with, I could kill Sam, and grab Frodo and head back to Isengard.

It was perfect. Now I needed to figure out how to get Merry and Pippin away from the other two. But I didn't have to think long, Merry and Pippin had already wandered away. "Where did they go?" I asked Frodo frantically. "They went to find a river I think." Frodo said nervously.

"Stay here." I commanded to Frodo and Sam. They nodded their heads, almost as if they feared me. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I walked past a few trees and bushes and sure enough, found Merry and Pippin near a river. They were merrily laughing and splashing at eachother in the river.

"There you are." I said sounding surprised as I secretly stroked my dagger. "I was wondering where you two went." "We just went to find a river." Pippin said sweetly, and shuffled his feet on the ground. I nodded my head. It was now time to do what I had come for. It couldn't be more perfect. I drew a deep breath and leaned towards Pippin.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." I reached for something inside my dress, and pulled out my dagger harmlessly. The hobbit's eyes widened at the dagger, but amazingly felt no immediate danger. "What is it?" Merry asked as he blinked a few times. I raised my eyebrows and turned to face him.

"It's a dagger." I sarcastically said. "Wh- what are you doing with that?" Pippin began to stutter, predicting what was about to happen at the site. He took a couple steps back, and staggered into Merry, causing him to fall back from the force. Pippin toppled on top of him. Now both hobbits were on the floor at my mercy. It couldn't have happened any better.

I jumped down to the earth kneeling near the frightened hobbits. I grabbed Pippin by the shoulder and knocked him unconscious with the handle of my dagger. His body fell limp as Merry desperately called for him. He looked up at me in a 'how could you' kind of face, but suddenly frowned as he realized what I was about to do.

I lifted the dagger in the air and aiming at his heart I drew the dagger down. Merry closed his eyes and blocked his face, awaiting his death…


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU!!! And sorry for the short ending!

The Last Mission

             "Maiavel? Hello?" Legolas walked around the outside walls of Elrond's home in search of the mysterious elf and the four hobbits. The company didn't notice their absence at the 'after party' until Bilbo asked about Frodo. Once Legolas had remembered Maiavel's name meaning, and the hobbits being gone, he put two and two together and begun his frantic search for the five.

                He endlessly searched around the home until he realized where he had found Maiavel earlier that day. He remembered the secluded spot in the woods and how she reacted when he greeted her. 'She couldn't have been sent out to kill these hobbits, could she?' Legolas had thought for too long, and suddenly heard desperate cries for help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Merry lay on the ground with his eyes still closed. I still held the dagger above his head just to mess with his mind. It was all fun and games until he began to cry for help. His loud, obnoxious yelps beat directly into my ears. It was distracting me from duties, and I couldn't bear the sound anymore.

                I quickly covered his mouth just as Pippin began to rouse again. I began to panic when I realized Pippin sprang up from the ground and was running in the opposite direction. I knocked Merry on the side of the head with my dagger and chased after Pippin. It was beginning to get ridiculous. Was I losing my touch or were these hobbits just too determined to live?

                I chased after Pippin with amazing speed. To my luck, Pippin tripped on an unseen root and fell to the ground with a loud yelp. I saw this as a perfect chance to kill him and run back to Merry. I pulled out my dagger and raised it above his head. Before I brought it down, I hear a twig snap.

                Before I had time to react, the prince Legolas jumped from a bush and knocked me to the ground. His strong hands almost overpowered me, but I fought back and managed to cut his arm with my weapon. He recoiled immediately, but did not show any signs of pain, which slightly confused me.

                I lunged at him again to cut him even harder, but he knocked my dagger out of my hand. This threw me off, and in a second he had me pinned to the ground. I completely forgot about the hobbits. My new mission was to kill this elf. We remained in the position for some time. I was on my back and his face was mere inches from mine. I think I even saw him smirk.

                I was in complete disgust, so I struggled even more. But I was somehow powerless. Every move I tried to make, he stopped me. The wrestle was getting pointless, so I decided to speak. "Get off me!" I screamed. Legolas didn't move, he only gripped me harder.

                "What are you doing out here?" He asked calmly. I tried to escape his grasp again, but failed. "Nothing!" I said. But Legolas knew better than that. I guess I was too easy to read, he laughed at my reply. "I know you were out here for a reason, Maiavel. And I don't think it was a good one either."

                I narrowed my eyes and fought once again. This time I broke loose. I managed to stand up and grab my dagger before Legolas grabbed my arm again. But I was quick enough to put the dagger to his throat. He winced back, and I smirked. "Leave me alone." I said coldly.

                "Leave the hobbits alone." Legolas whispered. I lightly pushed the dagger into his neck, and he blinked hard. "I know why you're here Maiavel, but you can't kill those hobbits." I looked at him, and then the path the hobbits ran down. I glanced at Legolas again, and ran after the hobbits with my dagger raised in the air.

                I ran as fast as I possibly could, and caught up with Pippin. He turned his head to see who was approaching him, and screamed when he saw me. I was inches away from him, and got my dagger ready. Suddenly, I felt a piercing pain on my right side.

                I stopped running and looked down at my body. Right above my hip was an arrow lodged in my side. I gasped out in pain, and dropped to my knees. I saw Legolas running up to me with his bow in hand. He was the one that shot me. "What are you doing?!" I yelled.

                "You cannot kill these hobbits. So I had to stop you somehow." Legolas put his bow away and sighed. I hissed under my breath and sprang up to kill this prince. I grabbed him by the shoulder and was about to stab him when I felt the worse pain of all. I looked down at my stomach and saw one of Legolas's swords there.

                My vision became hazy and I fell to my knees again. Slowly I lay on the ground and closed my eyes. My hearing became dimmer, but I heard the echoing voice of Legolas in the distance. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing I ever heard as I slowly faded into death.


End file.
